The Price is Right Timeline/Season 16
Season 16 (1987-1988) Pricing game calendar for Season 16, hosted by Scorpz. Week 1 (656):''' September 14-16, November 17, September 18 * Originally scheduled for September 14-18. * At this point, Hole in One is believed to still be using its original set. '''Week 2 (657):''' October 19-23 * Originally scheduled for September 21-25. * For reasons unknown, the entirety of Week 2 was taped and aired out of order; as a result, changes that take effect permanently on Thursday of Week 6 are present this week, including Bob having white hair. Additionally, this is the only week of the season outside of its usual hiatus during which The Phone Home Game is not played. '''Week 3 (658):''' September 21-25 * Originally scheduled for September 28-October 2. '''Week 4 (659):''' September 28-October 2 * Originally scheduled for October 5-9. * On Monday, Squeeze Play is played for a car. * On Wednesday, Super Ball!! is played for a car. * On Thursday, Money Game is played for a boat. * Thursday show features an extremely rare appearance of a regular car game (albeit one being played for a boat) fourth. '''Week 5 (660):''' October 5-9 * Originally scheduled for October 12-16. '''Week 6 (661):''' October 12-16 * Originally scheduled for October 19-23. * After Monday, The Phone Home Game begins its annual hiatus for the Home Viewer Showcase. * On Wednesday, Double Prices is played behind the Giant Price Tag. * On Thursday, the first episode recorded after the two-month summer taping break, Bob's hair turns white. * During Thursday's Punch a Bunch, Janice uses a piece of chalk to recolor Bob's hair on the $10,000 bill. * Beginning on Thursday, there is a second "The Price Is Right" sign on the wall behind the left side of the audience; it is identical to the one on the right side. * On Thursday, the design of the Clam changes; it now shows a yellow dollar sign with other, larger dollar signs flowing out behind it in all colors of the rainbow. '''Week 7 (662):''' October 26-30 * On Monday, Check Game is still using Range Game's "think" music. * On Friday, there are still only eight curtains behind the audience. * By Friday, yellow Goodson-Todman asterisks have been added to the price tag holders in Race Game. '''Week 8 (663):''' November 2-6 '''Week 9 (664):''' November 9-13 * On this week's shows, the Home Viewer Showcase "Christmas Memories" is presented. * Certain records not belonging to Roger or the show indicate that Monday's Pick a Pair may have been Grand Game. * On Monday, Safe Crackers is played for a car. * On Tuesday, Bullseye is played for a car. * On Thursday, Squeeze Play is played for a car. '''Week 10 (665):' November 16, 18-20 * Only four shows; Tuesday has the delayed September 17 episode. * On Friday, the audience curtains are still flat. * On Friday, the second showcase, a "Price Is Right Goes to the Movies" showcase centered on ''Cinderella, includes a private screening of the movie for the contestant and 25 friends. This is regarded as a bonus, and the contestant is instructed not to include it while bidding. '''Week 11 (666):''' November 23-25 * Thanksgiving week; only three shows. * On Monday, for no apparent reason, two cash games are played. * On Wednesday, the Big Wheel's beeps do not work during the second Showcase Showdown; the members of the audience take it upon themselves to do the beeps themselves. * On Wednesday, after being distracted by the audience beeping for the Big Wheel during the second Showcase Showdown, Bob mistakenly believes that the first spin of a spin-off has not gone all the way around and has the contestant re-spin; this ends up not mattering, as the other contestant's spin beats both of hers. '''Week 12 (667):''' November 30-December 4 * By Monday, Hole in One's second sign has been introduced; the logo now reads "Hole in One" again, with "One" on a golf ball that can be flipped around to read "or Two" if the contestant misses his first putt. * On Monday, Hole in One's original grocery podium is still in use. '''Week 13 (668):''' December 7-11 * Monday show features the debut of Credit Card. * On Friday, at the end of the show, Bob calls the winner of the Home Viewer Showcase. '''Week 14 (669):''' December 14-17 * Only four shows; beginning on Friday, reruns air for the remainder of 1987. * By the end of 1987, Hole in One is believed to have introduced its second, two-tiered grocery display. * Some (or perhaps all) of the reruns aired during the remainder of December are older episodes from before Bob stopped dying his hair; on these rerun broadcasts, the line, "Don't let this dark hair fool you; this is a holiday rerun that was taped before I let my hair go gray," is dubbed in as he makes his entrance. '''Week 15 (670):''' January 4-8 * Certain records not belonging to Roger or the show indicate that Monday's 1 Right Price may have been Most Expensive. * On Thursday, Money Game is played for a boat. * Thursday's show has an extremely rare appearance of a regular car game (albeit one being played for a boat) fourth. * On Friday, Dice Game is played for a 4-digit car for the last time; for the remainder of the season, the game exists solely as Deluxe Dice Game. '''Week 16 (671):''' January 11-15 '''Week 17 (672):''' January 18-22 * On Monday, The Phone Home Game returns to the rotation. '''Week 18 (673):''' January 25-29 * On Wednesday, Safe Crackers is played for a car. '''Week 19 (674):''' February 1-5 * On Monday, Money Game is played for a boat. '''Week 20 (675):''' February 8-12 * On Wednesday, Kyle begins a fairly long stint filling in for an ill Dian. * On Thursday, about 2/3 of the audience is empty thanks to a huge storm in Los Angeles on the day the show was taped; everyone is seated in the center section, and efforts are made by the cameramen not to shoot the sections by Rod and the producers' table. '''Week 21 (676):''' February 15-19 * Tuesday show is a half-hour episode. '''Week 22 (677):' February 22-26 * On Monday through Thursday, a model named Anna fills in for an ill Holly; Bob states on Monday that she had previously spent several years as a Beauty on ''Ok, Il Prezzo E Giusto, the Italian version of The Price Is Right. * On Monday, Safe Crackers is played for a car. * By Monday, Credit Card has begun to be introduced with a close-up of the "Credit Card" sign. * By Monday, Credit Card's standard "right/wrong" indicators have been introduced. * On Tuesday, One Away is lost on the first turn. * On Friday, Bob destroys a copy of The Encyclopedia of TV Game Shows, a part of the sixth Item up for Bids, upon discovering that his picture is not on its cover. '''Week 23 (678):''' February 29-March 4 * By Tuesday, the audience curtains have been altered so that each one has two sets of curves going down it. * By Tuesday, a ninth colored curtain has been added behind the audience, to completely cover the center wall. Each existing curtain has been moved one space to the left, for an order of green-orange-blue-red-green-orange-blue-red-green. * Tuesday's Range Game features the last known appearance of Play-Along. * On Tuesday, the main Five Price Tags podium is still on wheels. * By Tuesday, Five Price Tags has begun using the "WIN" tag to indicate the actual retail price of the car. * Early in its existence, the border of the "WIN" tag in Five Price Tags is blue instead of red. * On Tuesday, the Big Wheel borders still have pink Price down dollar signs on them. '''Week 24 (679):''' March 7-11 * On Wednesday, Dian returns. '''Week 25 (680):''' March 14-18 * On Monday, Super Ball!! is played for a car. * By Thursday, the pink dollar signs on the Big Wheel have been replaced with gold, Super Ball!!-style dollar signs. '''Week 26 (681):''' March 21-25 * At the end of Wednesday's show, Bob appears in the empty audience in a separately-taped segment to announce the death of executive producer Frank Wayne. In the aftermath of Wayne's death, Bob becomes Price's executive producer. '''Week 27 (682):''' March 28-April 1 * On Tuesday, Squeeze Play is played for a car. * On Wednesday, Money Game is played for a hovercraft. '''Week 28 (683):''' April 4-8 * Monday show features the second known instance of a contestant being called down while they were in the bathroom. '''Week 29 (684):''' April 11-15 * Monday show has the first appearance of Temptation's pink color scheme. '''Week 30 (685):''' April 18-22 * On Monday show, 1 Right Price begins to use its own podiums; the game also receives a logo after being in the pricing game rotation for over twelve and a half years. '''Week 31 (686):''' April 25-29 '''Week 32 (687):''' May 2-6 * On Wednesday, as Bob and the contestant walk to Door #2 to play Most Expensive, the Super Ball!! board is plainly visible between the Turntable and Door #1, ready to be brought on stage in the next act. * By Wednesday, the zigzags on Super Ball!!'s price covers have been replaced with a circle pattern. * On Wednesday, the theme is accidentally played instead of "Walking" as the sixth contestant comes on down. * On Friday, Money Game is played for a trailer. '''Week 33 (688):''' May 9-13 '''Week 34 (689):''' May 16-20 '''Week 35 (690):''' May 23-27 '''Week 36 (691):''' May 30-June 3 '''Week 37 (692):''' June 6-10 '''Week 38 (693): June 27-July 1 * Season finale week. * Summer reruns begin next Monday. * On Monday, Deluxe Dice Game is played for the last time; beginning next season, it is known simply as Dice Game. * On Tuesday, Ray Combs appears during Bump to plug Family Feud; during his appearance, he dubs Janice and Dian "Combs's Cuties." * On Thursday, The Phone Home Game is completely won. * For a brief period around this time, including on Friday, the show experiments with using Chyron graphics. The graphics are used to display the brand names of prizes on-screen and also allow for colored Mark Goodson Productions and TPIR logos during the credits; they are also used for the opening titles. Category:Timelines